The girls prove themselves again
by Chrisisindahouse
Summary: Maybourne eatyour heart out.


Meeting Maybourne ****

The girls prove themselves again!

By chrisisindahouse

Disclaimer: This is the second of a series of about nine SG-1 scripts, I didn't create any of theses characters, apart from Chris, and Sam J is Flex's friend. If you like seeing Maybourne getting his butt kicked, (I'm talking about the verbal meaning of the word.) then this is something you've got to read. Enjoy.

SAM J & DR. FRASER ARE IN THE INFIRMARY. FRASER IS CHECKING SAM J, WHOSE ARM IS IN PLASTER.

Sam J:How does it look?

Fraser:Pretty good, considering you fell down the equivalent of two storeys.

****

CHRIS ENTERS.

Chris:(To Fraser.) Could I just pinch her for half a second? Hammond wants all of us in the briefing room. A.S.A.P.

Fraser:She'll be there in a few minutes.

Sam J:No. Chris please take me with you _now_. Please?

Chris:(Mocking.) Scared of Doctor Fraser are you?

Sam J:No. Just of doctors in general. I mean, look at Daniel.

Daniel:(O.S.) Chris! Get a move on. They're all waiting for us.

Chris:(Shouts sarcastically.) Coming mother!

****

CHRIS LEAVES.

(End Section.)

SAM C, JACK, TEAL'C, AND HAMMOND ARE IN BRIEFING ROOM. DANIEL ENTERS.

Jack:So what's the emergency?

Hammond:I've got something to tell you.

****

CHRIS ENTERS.

Chris:Tell us what?

Hammond:Maybourne's requested a meeting with Sergeant Carter and Ms. Jackson.

Jack:What if they don't want to meet him?

Chris:Hey! One half of the request is still present.

Sam C:Put it this way – you do not want to meet him.

Chris:Why?

Jack:He is the biggest jerk on the planet.

Chris:(Snidely.) After you?

Daniel:Oh boy. He's way worse than Jack is. (Chris whistles in amazement.) There was a time when he wanted to take Teal'c away for some testing. It was not pretty.

Chris:Okay. Now I hate that guy, he does not take my buddy Teal'c away for testing in some dank dark lab.

Teal'c:I appreciate your concern.

Hammond:This is all very well, but he's due in here any minute.

****

ENTER **MAYBOURNE**.

Maybourne:So, where's Sergeant Carter and Ms. Jackson?

Jack:(Motions to Chris.) This is the only person in the room who you don't know. She's bound to be one or the other.

Maybourne:So which is she?

Chris:(Ticked off.) _She_ is Sergeant Christen Carter – sir.

Maybourne:So, where's Jackson?

Daniel:Right here.

Maybourne:(Flatly.) The other one.

Daniel:Sorry, on-going joke.

Sam C:She's in the infirmary sir.

Maybourne:What's she doing in there?

Jack:Just a check up. An extensive one, but still just a check up.

****

SAM J ENTERS WITH ARM IN SLING.

Sam J:Sorry I'm late. (Sees Maybourne.) I'm sorry, I don't think we've been introduced.

Maybourne:I'm Col. Maybourne. (Smiles "evilly" at Sam J.) And I believe you're Samantha Jackson?

Sam J:(Nodding.) Okay, well hi, then.

Jack:Okay Maybourne. We all know you, you know us. What do you want?

Maybourne:I'm here to discuss the additions.

S-J & Chris:(Simultaneously.) Additions?

Sam C:Excuse me sir, but the President advised the 'additions'.

Maybourne:But I understand Major, that Sergeant Carter is your niece.

Chris:And proud of it too, sir.

****

MAYBOURNE LOOKS AT CHRIS IN HORROR BUT DOESN'T SAY ANYTHING THING AS JACK SPEAKS UP.

Jack:What the hell does it matter anyway?

Maybourne:And Dr. Jackson. Is Ms. Jackson related to you at all?

Daniel:Yes, as a matter of fact she is. So?

Maybourne:So, don't you think it's a bad idea having relatives working on the same project?

Jack:Umm, let me think about that for a second. (Pause.) No.

Teal'c:Indeed, their expertise has proven to be useful in many situations.

Sam J:(Whispering to Jack.) We've only been on one mission.

Jack:(Whispering to Sam J.) Just don't tell Maybourne that.

Maybourne:They've barely graduated, and within a matter of days one has her arm in a sling. 

Sam J:Excuse me sir. But given what I was doing at the time, I don't really mind the sling.

Maybourne:So what exactly were you doing?

Sam J:I was trying to help somebody sir, and I'm proud of it.

Maybourne:You were trying to help somebody by hurting yourself?

Sam J:There was more to it than that sir.

Maybourne:Could you elaborate? (Pause as he waits for Sam J's answer.) I'm asking you what happened.

Daniel:She doesn't have to answer you any more than I do. She's not in the military.

Maybourne:Trust me Doctor Jackson, I know that. I'm only trying to find out why her arm's in a sling.

Jack:Maybe she fell down some stairs. In that case it would be none of your business anyway. If you want to know what happened so desperately, then read the report. That's what they're written for.

Maybourne:I already have, that's why I'm here. But I still don't think these two should be on the project at all. 

Hammond:Take it up with the President.

Maybourne:I intend to, but I'm not going to do it just yet. With your permission General Hammond, I'd like to see for myself exactly what these two young ladies can do.

Hammond:Of course Col. But I don't think that it will prove any use.

Jack:It will only prove what you've already been told.

Maybourne:We'll see Jack, we'll see.

****

MAYBOURNE LEAVES. THE ROOM IS LEFT IN AN ASTONISHED SILENCE AT MAYBOURNE'S ABRUPT DEPARTURE. DANIEL COUGHS AS INCONSPICUOUSLY AS POSSIBLE.

Sam J:Well, (Hesitates.) that was nice. What does he do for an encore?

Jack:(Irritated.) He "encores" his exceptionally large butt out of my way for the duration of the day otherwise he might find it hard to keep track of.

Teal'c:What is an "encore"?

Jack:It has something to do with an "opera", Teal'c. Very complicated stuff going on there.

****

TEAL'C NODS KNOWINGLY AS HE PRETENDS TO UNDERSTAND.

(End Section.)

****

EVERYONE IS IN CONTROL ROOM EXCEPT SAM J, CHRIS AND TEAL'C.

Jack:So where did everybody go?

Sam C:I have no idea sir. They'll be around somewhere.

Daniel:They're probably trying to hide from you.

Jack:(Sarcastically.) That is _sooo_ funny Daniel. You have me in stitches. More likely they're trying to hide from Maybourne.

Daniel:Well, Sam said that she was going to teach Chris something, I didn't catch what, but Chris didn't look too pleased.

Sam C:Chris isn't exactly a culture buff like you and Sam.

Daniel:I don't think anybody is anymore.

****

SUDDENLY THE GATE IS HEARD STARTING UP.

Sam C:What's going on?

Jack:I have no idea. (Turns to Hammond on the other side of the control room.) Sir?

Hammond:(Coming up to them.) I don't know Colonel. Sg-11 isn't due back for another five hours. (Turns to comp. Guy.) What's going on?

Comp. Guy:It's Sg-11's iris code sir.

Jack:Well, open it before they go splat!

****

IRIS OPENS. AFTER PAUSE JAFFA START POURING THROUGH. SAM C SEES AND HITS THE ALARM. MAYBOURNE COMES IN AND TRIES TO SAY SOMETHING.

Jack:I've changed my mind! Close it, close it!

Comp. Guy:I'm trying sir, but it won't close.

Jack:Sam! What's it doing?

Sam C:Don't look at me.

Jack:We need the juniors in here.

S-C & D:(Simultaneously.) That's not funny Jack.

Jack:I'm being deadly serious.

Daniel:Dead's about to become the prominent word here unless we do something.

****

JAFFA COME THROUGH THE DOOR AND AIM THEIR STAFF WEAPONS AT EVERYONE IN THE CONTROL ROOM.

Jack:(Glancing at Daniel.)I don't think, Daniel, we have a choice anymore.

****

(End Section.)

****

SAM J, CHRIS AND TEAL'C ARE SITTING IN A ROOM IN THE COMPLEX.

Sam J:So then they take the brain out through the nose with this hook and put the organs in jars.

Teal'c:(Indifferently.) They did not practise such customs on Tulac.

Sam J:I'd say that's down to the fact that no one in a position of any power would actually die. The Goa'uld is considered more important than the host, and if the Goa'uld didn't die…

Chris:I don't want to know okay? I am not a historian and my stomach doesn't agree with you. So shut it. Can you do that?

****

THE ALARM GOES OFF. CHRIS FALLS OFF HER CHAIR.

Chris:That is my cue to get out of here.

****

CHRIS OPENS THE DOOR AND MAKES TO LEAVE. SHE QUICKLY CHANGES HER MIND.

Chris:Okay. I'm not going out there.

Sam J:Why?

Chris:There's half a dozen Jaffa at the top of that corridor. And, they all have one of those stick thingys.

Teal'c:I believe you are referring to Staff Weapons.

Chris:Yeah, yeah, that's the one.

Sam J:Those are painful, I'm not going out there any more than you are. I have my arm in a sling for a reason you know.

Teal'c:How did they get here?

Chris:I suppose they got here through the Stargate.

Sam J:Well where's everyone else?

****

CHRIS PEERS ROUND THE DOOR AND SEES EVERYONE GO FILING ALONG THE TOP OF THE CORRIDOR.

Chris:I'm not sure you really want to know.

Sam J:You are kidding right?

Chris:Do you see me laughing?

Sam J:No. But what are we going to do?

Chris:Why are you asking me? 

Sam J:Because you're the only person here trained to deal with this kind of situation. What's it called "When the enemy takes control of your base?" 

Chris:Something like that.

****

THE SOUND OF DOORS OPENING AND JAFFA SHOUTING CAN BE HEARD FROM DOWN THE CORRIDOR.

Sam J:(Sound hysterical) It sounds like they're checking each room along the corridor to find any other prisoners to take and keep locked up.

Chris:Well then we need to get out of here and I don't mean through the door.

****

(End Section.)

****

EVERYONE WHO WAS IN THE CONTROL ROOM IS NOW IN ONE OF THE BOARDROOMS. SCENE OPENS JUST AS DANIEL IS BEING PUSHED ROUGHLY THROUGH THE DOOR. JACK CATCHES HIM JUST BEFORE HE FALLS FLAT ON THE FLOOR.

Jack:You okay?

Daniel:Yeah. Yeah, I'm fine.

****

DOOR IS DEFIANTLY SLAMMED BEHIND DANIEL.

Jack:Yeah! And don't come back! (Trails off after a pause.) Even though I can tell that you're going to anyway. So? What went wrong?

Daniel:(Holding up his hands in mock surrender.) You're asking the wrong person.

Jack:Carter! Carter, get over here a minute.

****

SAM C JOINS THEM.

Sam C:I think I know how they could've opened the iris sir.

Jack:Well, you are one of the very few people who actually knows what is happening here. So, how did they do it?

Sam C:Well, the coding system works with radio signals. It would be very easy for someone to blast random radio signals through the gate and trigger our sensors.

Daniel:But what are the chances of something like that happening? I mean, how did they get the right code in the first place?

Sam C:I don't know. But I'm working on it. Unless…

Jack:What?

Sam C:It's only a wild guess sir, but what if…

Daniel:(Cutting Sam off.) They got captured?

Sam C:Exactly.

Jack:Oh boy. This could hardly get any worse could it?

****

BACK TO ROOM WHERE CHRIS, SAM J, AND TEAL'C ARE PUTTING THE PLAN INTO ACTION. CHRIS IS ALREADY IN THE VENT AND SAM J IS TRYING TO FIGURE OUT HOW TO GET HERSELF UP.

Chris:(From up in the vent.) So remind me again Teal'c. Why are we crawling around in ventilation shafts?

Teal'c:You will be capable of avoiding the Jaffa and will be able to move around the complex with the minimum of intervention.

Chris:That's a good thing, right?

Teal'c:I believe it will work.

Chris:Great. Sam? How you doing?

Sam J:I'm still not sure how I'm going to get up there.

Chris:How about if I give you a hand up?

Sam J:We can but try.

Chris:Wait a second then. I'll just turn around.

****

CLANGING SOUNDS ARE HEARD AS CHRIS CRAWLS THROUGH THE VENT, TURNS ROUND AND THEN COMES BACK. SHE BRINGS HER HEAD OUT OF THE VENT AND REACHES OUT TO SAM J WITH HER HAND.

Chris:(Grabbing Sam J's free hand.) Ups a daisy. (After getting Sam J into the vent.) You need to loose a little weight there daisy. (To Teal'c.) What are you going to do Teal'c? You're not getting into this vent any time soon. You're too big.

Teal'c:I have my own means of escape.

Sam J:Are you sure?

Teal'c:Quite.

Chris:Oookay. Come on Sam, we have places to go and people to see.

Sam J:(Grumbling.) That's easy for you to say. You're not crawling around on three limbs.

Chris:I could always leave you with Teal'c if you think you would fair better with him.

Sam J:Okay, okay. I'm shutting up.

****

(End Section.)

~

BACK TO BOARDROOM. TWO JAFFA COME IN WITH TEAL'C BETWEEN THEM. PUSH TEAL'C INTO THE ROOM AND SLAM THE DOOR BEHIND THEM.

Jack:Teal'c?

Teal'c:You need not worry O'Neill. I have revealed nothing.

Daniel:What is there to reveal?

Teal'c:The whereabouts of Sergeant Carter and Samantha Jackson.

Sam C:Where are they?

Teal'c:(After making sure they can't be overheard.) At this moment in time they should both still be within the ventilation system.

Jack:(shouting) They're in the vents?

****

LIGHT TAPPING IS HEARD FROM THE FAR WALL.

Chris:(From inside the vent.) Could someone help me unscrew this? It's slightly harder from the inside.

Hammond:Sergeant?

Chris:A little help here?

****

JACK HELPS CHRIS UNSCREW THE VENT COVER. CHRIS CLIMBS DOWN.

Sam J:(Sticking her head out of the vent.) I thought she'd _never_ stop waving her butt around my head!

Chris:I'd rather that than have your butt in my face!

Jack:Ladies?

Chris:Don't you 'ladies' me! I've just spent half an hour in an air vent, with a cripple crawling behind me!

Sam J:Hey! I heard that!

Chris:It wasn't like I was trying to keep it from you.

Hammond:If you two don't mind?

Chris:Sorry sir.

Hammond:Could you two please tell me what is going on here?

Sam J:I think you know more about this than we do sir. How are the Jaffa here in the first place?

Sam C:They opened the gate and then blasted random signals at our receiver. Some fluke gave them Sg-11's code.

Chris:But the chances of that are, like, a million to one. Maybe more.

****

JACK LOOKS TO DANIEL WITH A CONFUSED LOOK ON HIS FACE. DANIEL SHRUGS.

Sam J:So has anyone seen any key figures?

Chris:What?

Sam J:Anyone of any importance. Any sign of which Goa'uld is leading the attack?

Jack:That matters for exactly _what_ reason?

Daniel:(Picking up on Sam's point.) She has a point Jack. They may have traits in Earth mythology that could be weaknesses.

Jack:Yes. But you seem to be missing one point Daniel.

Daniel:What?

Jack:We can't get out of here to exploit those weaknesses. So the whole exercise is pretty pointless, don't you think?

Chris:(After pause.) We can get out sir.

Jack:What?

Chris:Sam and I can get through the vents. We did it before.

Sam J:And we can't be missed, since they don't know we're here.

Chris:Exactly.

Jack:(To Hammond in an indifferent manner.) Sir? What views do you have on that, obviously insane, suggestion?

Hammond:I don't think we have a choice Colonel.

Sam C:But don't you need a plan?

Sam J:(Thoughtfully.) Yeah, now that you mention it. That would be nice.

Jack:(After pause.) Any thoughts on the matter would be accepted gratefully. And anyone who wants to tell these two ladies that they are absolutely _insane_ will be my best friend for the next five minutes!

Daniel:What a tempting thought Jack. (Pause.) But I think I'll pass.

Jack:(Shrugging apologetically.) Just an idea.

Chris:(Irritated.) How's this for an idea? Sam and I get back into those vents and screw up some evil bad guy plot or plan completely, and then come back and tell you guys all about it?

Sam J:In other words, she wants to _do_ something as opposed to talking about it.

Chris:(Sarcastic.) Isn't that what I said?

Daniel:I don't think it's a very good idea, you two running loose in the base. How about you go and find out which System lord is taking over the base?

Chris:That's more the kind of plan Sam might follow, but I'd like something that involved us kicking some alien butt.

Sam C:Well, what if you found out which system lord it is and come back and tell us. Then…

Chris:Then we get the big boys out!

Jack:Was she always so destructive and violent as a child?

Sam J:No she was much worse. Chris has actually learnt to control her violent tendencies over the years in the military.

Chris:Back to the plan. So do we go and find out who is barging their way in on our turf?

Daniel:Nicely put, I think.

Hammond:(After pause.) All right. I'm not too happy about it, but it's a plan. Any plan's better than none at all.

Jack:(Sarcastic indifference.) Well, I personally think you are all insane. And furthermore…

****

SEVERAL JAFFA ARE HEARD MARCHING DOWN THE CORRIDOR. SAM J AND CHRIS ONLY HAVE ENOUGH TIME TO GET AGAINST THE WALL BEHIND THE DOORS BEFORE THE DOORS ARE FLUNG OPEN. CAMERA STAYS WITH CHRIS AND SAM J WHO ARE BEHIND THE DOOR THROUGHOUT THE NEXT SECTION.

Jaffa #1:(O.S.) You will come with us.

Sam C:(O.S. Defiantly.) On who's orders?

Jaffa #2:(O.S.) We have been ordered to use force if you give us need to. And we _will_ resort to force if you provide us with an excuse.

Jack:(O.S.) Yeah, you and what Navy? (A zipping sound is heard.) Sorry I asked. That thing is _way_ better than a Navy.

****

THE JAFFA CAN BE HEARD FILING EVERYONE OUT OF THE ROOM. AFTER EVERYONE HAS LEFT, AND THE DOORS SHUT, SAM J AND CHRIS CAUTIOUSLY GET UP AND TAKE A LOOK AROUND.

Chris:Well. This is promising.

Sam J:How so? We are the two youngest people on the base. We are the ones who are going to have to stop, what I imagine is, a Goa'uld attack on our Stargate. This sort of thing has been averted before by the skin of the teeth of people who are way more experienced than we are. And you think this would be classified as _promising_?

Chris:(Looks to Sam J in an irritated manner and shrugs.) I was being sarcastic. So shoot me.

Sam J:(Grumbling.) Don't tempt me.

Chris:O-kay. Now what?

Sam J:Well I think they're going to find out before we are, who, as you so nicely put it, is barging their way into our turf.

Chris:Right then we may as well get back in the vents and see if we can find our way to where ever it is the other have gone.

****

CHRIS PULLS HERSELF INTO THE VENTILATION SYSTEM AND A FEW LOUD CLANGING SOUND ARE HEARD AS SHE TURNS AROUND TO HELP SAM J UP,

Sam J: Hey! Where do you think you're going?

Chris:(From inside the vents) unless you want to stay there then I need to turn round so I can pull you up.

Sam J:Oh, Okay then.

****

(End section)

SAM J AND CHRIS ARE CRAWLING THROUGH THE VENTS, WHEN SUDDENLY CHRIS, WHO IS IN FRONT, STOPS. SAM J CRAWLS STRAIGHT INTO HER. CHRIS INDICATES TO SAM J TO BE QUIET. VIOCES ARE HEARD BENEATH THEM. CHRIS INDICATES FOR SAM J TO PUT HER EAR TO THE FLOOR. SAM J PUTS HER HEAD TO THE FLOOR TO LISTEN TO THEM.

Jaffa#1: His lord will be very pleased about the prisoners we have taken when he arrives.

Jaffa#2:Yes he should be here within the next few days, once he is satisfied that the planet is secure. 

****

THE JAFFA WALK ON AND SAM J PULLS HER HEAD UP.

Chris:So what'd you hear? 

Sam J:Not a lot. Only that which ever of the system lords it is it's a male and he'll be here within the next few days.

Chris:Well…that sounds like a small problem.

Sam J:All it means is that we've got to find out who it is and report back to General Hammond within the next 24 hours.

Chris:Why the next 24 hours? So we'll have time to spoil their plans?

Sam J:Precisely 

****

THE CAMERA TURNS ON TO THE PRISIONERS. THEY HAVE BEEN MOVED TO A HOLDING CELL NEAR THE BOTTOM OF THE BASE.

SAM C AND DANIEL ARE TRYING TO FIGURE OUT WHAT IS BEING SAID BETWEEN THE GUARDS OUTSIDE THE DOOR.

Sam C:Daniel?

Daniel:Don't panic, I'm writing it all down.

****

SAM C WALKS OVER TO HAMMOND AND JACK WHO ARE QUIETLY TALKING TO THEMSELVES.

Sam C:Colonel, General, Daniel has figured out that whoever it is, they're coming here within the next few days.

Daniel:(Shouting from o.s) I KNOW WHO IT IS!

****

EVERYONE TURNS AROUND TO FACE DANIEL.MEAN TIME SAM J AND CHRIS CRAWL UP TO THE VENT AND HEAR DANIEL SHOUTING

Chris:(From inside the vent) Well tell us then.

****

JACK AND SAM C RUN OVER TO THE VENTS AND UNSCREW THE VENT COVER.

Chris:They could have at least put you guys somewhere that is a little bit harder to find than this place.

Hammond:What do you mean Sergeant?

Chris:Not meaning to sound out of place, but they didn't do a very good job of putting you somewhere safe. It took me a few minutes, after Sam listened in on a Jaffa conversation, to find 

Daniel:Do you want to know who it is or not?

Jack:Sorry Daniel, we were just helping the juniors out of the…

****

CHRIS AND SAM C MAKE A SWING AT JACK, IT JUST MISSES HIS HEAD. 

Jack:Hey!

Chris:I don't appreciate being referred to as a "junior".

Sam J:Me neither.

Jack:So why did Carter hit me?

Sam J:Because I can't do it myself.

Daniel:(shouting) Its APOPHIS 

****

EVERYONE LOOKS AT DANIEL.

Hammond:What was the Dr. Jackson?

Daniel:That was me shouting at you lot.

Chris:At least someone knows how I feel sometimes.

Jack:What are you on about?

Hammond:Let's just drop the subject and find out what we're going to when…?

Daniel: Apophis.

Hammond:Thank you Dr. Jackson. When Apophis comes through the Stargate?

Sam C:Well…

Jack:I get scared when Carters go "Well…"

Sam C:I was thinking, that if the girls…

Chris:(Angered) Girls?

Sam C:Okay, if they (motioning to Sam J and Chris) could get to the control room, then they could do a lot of damage to the Stargate dialling system, therefore stopping anyone coming or going.

Jack:Wouldn't the control room by filled with Jaffa?

Sam C:I don't believe so sir, no. 

Chris:There are only two guards outside the door. 

Sam C:They don't need the door to get in; there won't be a problem.

Chris:I found a flaw in this. I'm not ranked high enough to get into the system and create the kind of havoc we need; I can only use the damn system. And anyway you need two high ranking officer's codes to do most things that involve the Stargate and the equipment.

Jack:Chris has a point. Unless…

Sam J:Oh God, Jack's using his brain, take cover he might explode!

Jack:Funny. What about if two people gave Chris their codes and then changed them once we've solved this predicament?

Hammond:I'm reluctant to do that, even though I know Christen wouldn't do anything with the codes except what she was supposed to. But we'd have to write them down and if the Gou'ald catch them and find the paper, they could do a lot of damage.

Chris:What about if someone who is ranked high enough to use the dialling system, but not high enough to really do anything dangerous, gave me their codes?

Sam J:Or don't actually right the codes down get Chris or me to remember them. That way if anyone catches us, there is no evidence.

Hammond:That sounds like a sound idea. But who is ranked high enough to blow the gate up?

Sam C:Everyone above the rank of lieutenant can blow the gate up sir, just in case they are the highest ranking officer to make that decision. 

Jack:Well that's that idea out of the window.

Daniel: Yes, but we don't want to blow the Stargate up though. We only want to disable anyone from using it.

Chris:That's it!

Sam C:What? What's it?

Chris:Who is the one person who can do anything they want with the system?

****

MAYBOURNE WALKS OUT OF THE SHADOWS AND SPEAKS UP FOR THE FIRST TIME SINCE THE JAFFA CAME THROUGH THE GATE.

Maybourne:I must say that your methods don't comply with the normal procedures when dealing with enemy take over.

Chris:(Agitated) Well I don't hear you offering any ideas on how to get out of this. So just sit there, shut up and let us get on with saving you butt.

Hammond:Sergeant…

Jack:General. 

****

JACK LEADS HAMMOND TO A QUIET CORNER.

Jack:Go easy on the kid, it's her first time dealing with Maybourne, and having the fate of everyone in the base on her shoulders as well, isn't going to be easy. 

Hammond:Even so, Jack, that's something we've all got to live with everyday of every week, with every decision we make.

Jack:Don't forget that we're all older than she is and we've nearly all been in a war or conflict at least once in our careers. She's only just started her career. Actually I'm surprise she didn't snap at him earlier on, when he was insulting their ability at doing their jobs.

Hammond:Okay, I'll let it go this once, but she'll have to watch her step, because if she steps out of line again, I'll be down on her like a tonne of bricks. I'll leave this situation to you to solve Col. If you need me I'll be talking with Major Davis.

****

HAMMOND TURNS AND LEAVES, HE WALKS OVER TO MAJOR DAVIS AND THEY START TALKING ABOUT WHAT WENT WRONG. JACK WALKS OVER TO THE REST OF SG-1 AND MAYBOURNE.

Jack:Right Maybourne, Hop it.

****

MAYBOURNE GIVES JACK A CONFUSED LOOK.

Sam J:Let me try rephrasing that for you Jack. (Turns to Maybourne) Col. O'Neill is trying to tell you to go away.

****

MAYBOURNE LEAVES THE GROUP WITH OUT SAYING ANYTHING.

Chris:What was General Hammond going to say about my outburst?

Jack:Basically he said that you'd better watch your step cause he'll be down on you like a tonne of bricks if you even slightly step over the line.

Chris:That it?

Jack:He's left me in charge of solving the current situation involving the Gou'ald take over bid.

Chris:Sounds like he doesn't want to even see me at the moment.

Sam C:Either that or he's leaving us to our own devices because Maybourne is breathing down our backs, and he wants to prove to him that you can work with us and get the job done. 

Chris:I like the latter idea better.

Daniel:We still haven't sorted out what we're going to do to stop Apophis from getting here.

Sam J:We came to the conclusion that only those two (indicates to Sam J and Chris) can go on the mission because they are the only two the Gou'ald don't know about. They need someone's codes to do some damage to the system.

Chris:As I was saying before Maybourne interrupted me. Who is the one person who can do anything in the system?

****

SILENCE

Chris:Who is good with computers?

Daniel:Samantha (point to Sam J) is.

Chris:Yes she is but she'd have to hack into the system and that would take time. Who programmed the system?

Jack:Carter did.

Chris:Finally someone gets it. (Turns to Sam C) If you give me your codes for the system I can get into the system easy peasy, with out setting off any alarms.

Sam C:I don't know Chris.

Chris:It's either you make life easy and tell me or I've got to try and figure it out. Which by the way it's not that difficult.

Jack:Carter, tell the girl your code, and the rest of us will make ourselves scarce. 

****

THE SCENE SWITCHES AND CHRIS IS CLIMBING BACK INTO THE VENT.

Chris:So all I do is type your code in every time it asks for a code?

Sam C:Yes, now get up there.

****

SAM C GIVES CHRIS A BUNK UP AND CHRIS SCRABBLES INTO THE VENT. CLUNKING NOISES ARE HEARD AS CHRIS CRAWLS DOWN THE VENT, TURNS AROUND, AND COMES BACK TO GIVE SAM J A HAND UP.

Chris:It is definitely easy getting Sam up here when she is being pushed from behind.

Sam J:Stop gassing and help me up.

****

CHRIS AND JACK MANAGE TO GET SAM J INTO THE VENT. AS YOU CAN HEAR SAM J AND CHRIS CRAWLING DOWN THE VENT TALKING TO EACH OTHER, SAM C AND JACK PUT THE COVER BACK.

Sam C:I've just though, what if they turn the ventilation system on while they're still in the vent?

Jack:Some how I don't think that Apophis's henchmen are going to turn the air conditioning on. Do you?

****

(End section.)

CHRIS AND SAM J ARE IN THE VENTS.

Sam J:So what exactly are you going to do to the system, when you get your hands on it?

Chris:Well. (Pauses to think) I'd try and seal the iris, then no one could come or go.

Sam J:And if that fails?

Chris: If that fails, then I stop the gate from getting any power, or rather shut the iris and the stop the power supply.

Sam J:And what purpose would the serve?

Chris:Our gate doesn't need power to receive an incoming wormhole. But if I shut the iris and the stop the power, then the gate will receive the wormhole but who ever tries to come through will go…

Sam J:I don't need to know. What if that fails?

Chris: _If_ that fails then we just cause as much damage as possible and get out of there.

Sam J:That sounds more like the Chris I grew up with.

****

THERE IS A FEW SECONDS OF SILENCE AS CHRIS AND SAM J CRAWL ON.

Sam J:Explain to me again why you brought me along if you can already get into the system on your own?

Chris:Do you ever listen?

Sam J:What?

Chris:If it weren't for the fact that you're behind me, I'd hit you.

Sam J:Will you just answer the question.

Chris:Right. You're coming with me because if you didn't, the Jaffa are going to notice an extra body, and then I'd be busted. Anyway, just because I can get into the system doesn't mean I know what I'd be looking for. The files we need to "Play" with aren't going to be labelled. 

Sam J:That depends on whether Major Carter labelled them or not.

Chris:Shut up and keep crawling. 

****

(End Section)

SG-1 ARE TALKING AMOUNST THEMSELVES IN THE ROOM THEY ARE BEING HELD. HAMMOND WALKS OVER FROM TALKING WITH MAJOR DAVIS.

Hammond:So what did you settle on, Colonel?

Jack:We gave Chris Carter's code and sent her and Sam Jackson on a sabotage mission. 

Hammond:That Girl has away of getting sent on dangerous mission.

Sam C:(Looks around.) I don't think Maybourne needs to know that or the fact that this is only their second mission.

Hammond:Agreed. Now what is their mission?

Jack:Their mission?

Daniel:Yes Jack, Their mission. What did you tell them to do?

Jack:I… told them… to stop Apophis from coming through the gate.

Daniel:And how are they going to do that?

Sam C:Quite easily actually. All they have to do is find the relevant files and delete parts or just pull the power on the whole system.

Hammond:How is that going to help?

Sam C: Our gate doesn't need power to receive incoming wormhole, just to send one. If they close the iris and then pull the power on the whole system no one can come or leave without the power being restored and my access code to get the system started again.

Jack:That means, that if all they do is pull the plug, then our old friend Apophis is still going to pay us an unwanted visit.

****

AT THIS POINT MAYBOURNE JOINS THE GROUP.

Maybourne: I don't see much action, this will have to be reported to the President.

Jack:In case you hadn't noticed, but there is nothing we can do with the door welded shut and two Jaffa standing on the other side.

Maybourne:What about the _additions?_

Sam C:The additions, As you so kindly put it, are busy trying to buy us some more time.

Maybourne:How?

Hammond:That is none of your business, Colonel.

Maybourne:I beg to differ.

Daniel:Then be our guest.

Hammond:You are not a member of Sg-1, so therefore you can read about how they saved the day in Colonel O'Neill's report.

****

MAYBOURNE WALKS OF WITH A FEW HUFFS AND PUFFS.

Hammond:Major, you was saying, that if they close the iris and pull the power then no one can come or go.

Sam C:Yes.

Daniel:I don't mean to be the pessimist, but won't the Gou'ald notice the iris shutting and catch Sam and Chris in the act?

Sam C:That is where we just have to have faith in their ability. It is possible that they will get caught, they knew what the risks were when they came here. We're just going to hope they succeed.

****

SAM C LOOKS AT DANIEL WHO LOOKS BACK AT HER. THEY JUST CARRY ON LOOKING AT EACH OTHER. CAMERA SWITCHES TO SAM J AND CHRIS. THEY ARE IN THE VENTS JUST ABOVE THE CONTROL ROOM.

Sam J:Just out of curiosity, a. how are we going to get into the control room with out them hearing us. And b. how are we going to close the iris with out them noticing?

Chris:I hadn't quite fine-tuned the plan yet.

Sam J:WHAT!!! 

Chris:Ssshhhhh, keep your voice down or they'll hear us coming.

Sam J:Sorry but what do you mean, you haven't quite fine-tuned the plan yet?

Chris:I mean exactly that, I have quite put the finishing touches to it.

Sam J:This is just perfect. Two 'junior' officers having to save the base and they don't know what they are going to do.

Chris: Will you drop the sarcasm, I need to think.

****

THERE IS A LONG SILENCE, AND IN THE DIMMLY LIT AIR VENT YOU CAN SEE CHRIS THINKING AND SAM J LOOKING DISTRAUGHT.

Chris:I've got it!

Sam J:Is it contagious?

Chris: Do you mind?

Sam J:No and it's cruel to sit on babies.

Chris: (Growling) Samantha.

Sam J:Sorry, when I'm under pressure I try to lighten the mood.

Chris:Well we don't have the time. Back to business. Is it possible to program computer to automatically close the iris after a period of time?

Sam J:Theoretically yes, but it depends on whether or not the software is programmed to. 

Chris:Right then once we're in, direct me once I'm in the system to find the program that will allow us to do that. Right now, we need to find a way in to the control room.

(End Section)

SG-1 ARE SITTING ON THE FLOOR BORED. 

Jack:How long is this going to take? All they've got to do is wreck they system. How hard can that be?

Sam C:Quite. They've got to wreck the system enough to stop anyone using it, but we've got to be able to fix it again.

****

CAMERA BLACKS OUTS AND COMES BACK WITH SAM J AND CHRIS LOWERING THE GRILL OF THE AIR VENT WITH A PIECE OF STING.

Sam J:Why do you keep a length of string in your pocket?

Chris:Why do you think?

Sam J:Because you can't carry a handbag?

Chris:Precisely (Giving Sam J a sweet girlie smile)

Sam J:You always did love your handbag.

****

THE GRILL IS HEARD HITTING THE FLOOR.

Chris:Right. Lets put the plan into action.

****

CHRIS LOWERS HERSELF INTO THE CONTROL ROOM SLOWLY. SAM J LOWERS HERSELF DOWN WITH CHRIS'S HELP.

Sam J:Right we're in. Now what?

Chris:Now we find the files.

Sam J:Won't they of heard us? (Indicates to the door)

Chris: Hopefully not.

****

CHRIS AND SAM J WALK OVER TO THE COMPUTER DUCKING OUT OF VIEW OF THE GUARDS ON THE OTHER SIDE OF THE DOOR. CHRIS STARTS TYPING AWAY, WHILE SAM J KEEPS HER EARS OPEN FOR ANY ROUGE JAFFA COMING THEIR WAY.

Chris:Right I'm in but what in the name of god am I looking for?

Sam J:Try looking under iris closing 

Chris:I've already tried that. I think Sam might of used a different file, one less obvious, so that someone, who was trying to do just what we are, won't find it easy to find what they want.

Sam J:What else could it be under?

Chris:What else is iris related to?

Sam J:Just because I'm a linguist doesn't mean I'm a walking dictionary.

Chris:Eye.

Sam J:What?

Chris:Iris. It is a part of your eye. 

Sam J:Okay Chris, you are a genius.

Chris:Okay then.

****

CHRIS TYPES IN EYE IN THE SEARCH FOR FILES BOX AND IT COMES BACK WITH A MATCH.

Chris:Right Sam.

Sam J:Yes.

Chris:I need you to stay here and close the iris in five minutes. Got that?

Sam J:I think so. But what happens if some Jaffa walk in?

****

CHRIS RUMMAGES UNDER THE DESK AND PRODUCES A HAND GUN AND A LARGE GUN WHICH BY THE LOOK ON SAM J'S FACE, SHE HAS NO IDEA WHAT IT IS SO SHE DOESN'T ASK. CHRIS THROWS THE HAND GUN TO SAM J.

Chris:Use that.

Sam J:How?

Chris:Sam showed me once when we were bored. That's one of the perks of working with family.

Sam J:That's nice, I won't tell Hammond. But that wasn't what I was asking.

Chris:Then what?

Sam J:How does one you this thing?

Chris:Oh boy! They haven't shown you how to use a hand gun?

Sam J:Nope.

Chris:(Under her breathe) It's just one of those days. (Turns to Sam J)It's easy, you just aim and pull the trigger. (She shows Sam J where the trigger is on her Big gun.) Got it?

Sam J:I think so.

Chris:Good. Right, I need you to close the iris in 5 minutes.

Sam J:Why 5 minutes?

Chris:Don't ask questions, just do it okay. I'll explain all later.

Sam J:Fine, I can live with the suspense for a few minutes more.

Chris:Great.

****

AND WITH THAT CHRIS LEAVES. THE CAMERA STAYS WITH SAM J, WHO IS TRYING TO FIGURE OUT HOW TO CLOSE THE IRIS MANUALLY.

Sam J:I wish she'd told me how to do this.

****

THE CAMERA FADES LEAVING SAM J IN THE CONTOL ROOM. WE THEN SEE A SHORT CLIP OF CHRIS SILENTLY SNEEKING DOWN THE CORRIDOR. SHE HEARS THE LOUD CLUMPING OF METAL SUITS, SO SHE SEEK REFUGE IN THE JANITOR CLOSET. AFTER THEY HAVE PASTED SHE COMES OUT AND CONTINUES WITH HER MISSION. CAMERA FADES OUT, AND COMES BACK TO THE REST OF SG-1 WHO ARE STILL BEIMG HELD CAPTIVE.

Sam C:Any minute now.

Maybourne:Any minute till what Major?

Jack:Shut your trap and you'll find out.

****

SUDDENLY THE LIGHTS AND EVERYTHING GO OUT. THE LOUD SPEAKER, WHICH IS ONLY USED FOR EMERGENCIES LIGHT A POWERCUT IS TURNED ON, WE CAN TELL BY THE CRACKLING SOUND.

A male voice:We have been summoned home my fellow Jaffa, the master has other plans for us. Go back and I will deal with matters here. Tell the master I am sorry for being late. (the speakers are turned off.)

Daniel:There is no way the Jaffa could have figured out how to use that.

Jack:Duh, even I knew that.

Sam C:It must have been either Sam or Chris. But they would have had to use the synthesiser to change their voice, and only Chris could have figured out that piece of technology this quickly. 

Maybourne:Unauthorised use of equipment, that won't look good on Christens record.

Jack:That's Sergeant Carter, Maybourne, and in case you hadn't noticed, she's just save our butts from being enslaved.

Hammond:What do we do now?

Jack:We wait for Chris to let us out.

****

ABOUT AN HOUR LATER.

CHRIS, SAM J, HAMMOND AND THE REST OF SG-1 ARE SAT AT ONE END OF THE TABLE IN THE BREIFING ROOM, WHILST MAYBOURNE IS SAT AT THE OTHER.

Sam C:That was some idea.

Sam J:Yeah, (pause) did it hurt?

Chris:I don't see what everyone is making a big deal out of here. All I did was use what equipment I had to get those ugly Gou'ald things off our turf.

Maybourne:Unauthorised use of equipment I might add.

Hammond:May I just point out to you Colonel Maybourne, that if it wasn't for Sergeant Carter, the earth would be under attack by the Gou'ald .

****

MAYBOURNE GOES QUIET.

Sam J:I'm still dying from suspense. What was it you wouldn't tell me in the control room/

Chris:That I was going to pull the plug, and use the emergency power supply, rigged up to give enough power for them to use the gate and gate home.

Sam C:How did you know that the loud speaker had it's own power supply?

Chris:I didn't, I rigged the emergency power to give the loud speaker some power too.

Jack:I don't know how you did it kid, but we owe you one. 


End file.
